


Don't Turn It Off.

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment ANY writing prompts for FitzSimmons! I'm trying to do a week of short prompts so yeah.. I will gift the work to whoever comes up with the prompts.</p></blockquote>





	Don't Turn It Off.

"Fitz." She said simply, her robe falling barely past knee length as she stared at him from the doors of the lab. "Hm? Simmons, what are you doing up? It's almost-" he glanced at the clock on his computer screen. "two in the morning." Fitz finished and looked over at her, his eyes tired. "I could ask you the same question." Jemma mumbled under her breath and walked slowly over to him. "But if you have to know, I wanted to talk to you." She stated and pulled up a chair to his desk to sit beside him. He sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. "About?" Fitz asked, not caring if he already knew the answer to his own question. "Everything that's happened." Jemma said simply and bit her lower lip, her eyes not meeting his eyes. "And I'm guilty of not asking you how you feel so.." She began, hoping Fitz would finish her thought and begin talking. "Umm, there's not much to discuss and I'm fine, honestly." He said and shrugged his shoulders slightly. She hummed in amusement and looked up at him finally. "You're fine? Fitz, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. You can't be fine.." Her voice trailed off as she began thinking back to when she told him about Will. He had barely flinched a muscle and instead of responding, he simply walking over to his computer and decided to help her. "I'm fine, really. I've just learned to..." He couldn't think of a fitting word. "Turn it off." Jemma finished his thought with a sigh. Fitz nodded slightly at the short phrase and Jemma reached over hesitantly, placing her hand overtop of his. "You know you don't have to do that, right? And that if you continue doing that, it can hurt you later on." She whispered, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "It helps." He protested by didn't look her in the eye. Jemma shook her head. "You and I both know very well that it doesn't. Will it hurt you to be honest?" She asked cautiously, her words shaky as they escaped her lips. "No." He said and tilted his head slightly in thought. "Then...will you talk to me?" Jemma questioned softly and gazed at him as he nodded slowly. "What do you want to know specifically?" He asked and arched an eyebrow at her. "I don't know, maybe...maybe what did you think when I told you the truth?" She asked, carefully choosing her words. Fitz didn't say anything for a moment but then swallowed. "I was angry, yes. But not at you. It's impossible to be mad at you anymore for the most part. And...disappointed in myself." He said slowly and looked down at their hands that Jemma had intertwined. "Why would you be disappointed in yourself, Leo? If anything, you should've been disappointed in me." Jemma said with a sigh. "Well, for one, I could've and should've told you sooner. What'd I have? Twelve years?" He asked, his tone changing from calm to irritated. "Hey, it's okay. We still-we still have time. Let's move on to a different question. What about..our, you know, kiss?" She asked, not noticing the fact that a small smile was growing on her lips to the mention of it. Fitz glanced up at her and nodded slightly before she finished her sentence. "That was-I'm not sure. I just wanted to kiss you once so..I did." He said quietly as if it embarrassed him to explain it. Jemma gave his hand a gentle squeeze and thought for a moment. "So let's say I wanted to kiss you, could I?" She asked innocently which gained a confused look from Fitz. "Umm I don't-" he started but Jemma had already pressed her lips to his a bit forcefully. She let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Jemma said in a whisper, getting up from her office chair to leave. "Wait, what was that for?" Fitz asked puzzled. She turned around to face him and smiled a bit. "Well, that depends Fitz..." Jemma said and crossed her arms over her chest. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Was it an invitation?" Fitz asked as Jemma began to nod, the smile now clearly visible on her lips. "Mmhm. Good job, you caught on." She replied sweetly and smiled. "But I have to tell you one thing first." Jemma said and looked over at him as he walked over to stand in front of her. "I did miss you, and I did mean all the things I said in that video. I want a future with you if that's possible anymore." She said honesty and looked up at him, her eyes full of love. "I missed you too. And...that's still possible I believe." He replied and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Jemma closed her eyes, now realizing that she loved to be like this with Fitz. So close, so loving. She also decided that she only liked to feel that from Fitz because no one else could make her feel like he did. "I-I love you." The words escaped her lips without her consent yet she meant them and didn't regret a thing. Fitz, rendered speechless, stared at her for a moment before cupping her face gently in his hands and kissing her softly. "I love you too, Jemma." He murmured against her lips with a small smile and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him back and sighed contently to the feeling of his arms wrapping around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ANY writing prompts for FitzSimmons! I'm trying to do a week of short prompts so yeah.. I will gift the work to whoever comes up with the prompts.


End file.
